


【海森】性史

by Elipse_flovers



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipse_flovers/pseuds/Elipse_flovers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

他从没有觉得如此烦躁过。  
“怎么了Mate？”他靠在窗边，狭小的铁窗外依稀能见到他金色的长发，那双蓝眼在黑暗中闪烁着，像是充填了海水。  
“没什么。”他吐出烟雾，那个人似乎得到了自己想要的得体回答，于是便转身离去了。  
看，对着他人他总是能摆出一副淡然自若的样子，仿佛他还是十年前那个福布斯首富榜排名前二十的演员。  
但他这层面孔还是被屡次剥落了，而每一次都是面对他。  
那个他。他最后吸了一口烟，没有弄灭火星。只是注视着那只被他扔出去的烟头缓慢燃烧着，直到那红色最终化为灰烬。  
就像好像真的没什么一样。

和他第二次见面的时候在法庭。Hiddleston再没找过他，而他现在也不知道他的名字。  
而现在这个男人又出现了，定制西装和皮鞋，戴的是无趣的黑领带。他第一次见的慵懒埃及猫不见了，而这个禁欲得要死的样子真是令人讨厌。  
他的眼睛要黏在身后的人身上了，而该死的Hiddleston只是走过来时和他点了个头。  
“Hemsworth先生，开庭了，保持一种正确的悔过状态会更打动陪审团。”  
这种暖黄可是冰冷的要死的灯光下他的眼睛是灰绿色的。就在那儿，等着他采摘。  
可什么是正确的？他还是乖乖转头了，鼻息加重，掩藏好自己的不屑。  
控房律师在做陈述，他盯着自己的脚尖，仿佛能透过皮鞋看到自己受伤的脚趾。  
这种环境于他来说和那一场世界最顶级的EDM盛典没什么差别，他也是站在VIP 区，在briddim trapstep的刻意留白之间被前面穿着cropped top的女孩踩着脚蹭他的胯间。  
直到Hiddleston来到法官前，向所有人做他难以站住脚的不在场证明。  
其实他听不太进去Hiddleston说了什么，只是他能注意到他闪动的睫毛，真的就像蝴蝶一样，怎么做到的啊。  
还有那双笔直的长腿。  
Briddim算什么。

Damn，他还穿了Alice Auaa的丝袜。  
“Damn，这可是最新款！能不能不要撕。”他用手捂着嘴，仿佛焦躁一般地啃着指甲，那消失的修长指尖让他瞬间勃起了。  
“你还知道这种牌子？你看起来不像这种人啊。演员先生。”  
“Chris。”  
“什么？”  
“叫我Chris。”他直接吻了下去，半边唇是他的手，另半边是他的唇。  
“你也不像这种人。”他还是撕碎了那条丝袜，就像撕碎了一堆蛛丝，去最终享用自己的猎物一般。  
“只上过女孩？”  
他舔着嘴唇，看着大他两岁的人牵过他的手到他的穴口前。  
淹没进润滑剂和肠液的混合的时候他在他耳旁叹了口气，正快速抚摸着他的勃起的手颤抖着捏了一下他的龟头。  
“我们还有多久？”  
“一个小时，先生。”操，他又开始舔手指了，刚刚摸过他阴茎的那只。  
他只感觉前面是一层又一层的软肉，而这条上天堂的隧道没有尽头。  
“怎么不是血橙味了。”  
“Black Saffron.”他直接说了，他们在这一方面倒是奇怪的品味相近。  
就像拥有了他，彻底的。他完全进入他的时候这样想着，这种想法在他的大脑皮层疯狂繁殖着，最终他抱住了他，在情欲之中，没有抚摸的单纯搂抱。  
“这是不对的。Tom。”他想去摸烟，他看到了也没有第一次的反感，于是他抽了，烟雾缭绕在他对面的墙上。  
“我是律师，你不用告诉我这个。”到世界末日了这个男人应该也会穿上自己的袜子。他看着这个下庭了就穿羽绒服还能穿得像个男模的男人，他的脊背因为低头而弯曲着。  
“不是你自己说的，有什么是正确的吗？”Tom转过头看着他，绽放出一个最无害的笑容，就好像他才从剑桥毕业没多久。而他是引诱他通奸的那个罪人。  
“那就下次再见了。Daddy。”  
看向镜子的时候，他才知道自己的脸能红到哪种程度。  
下次？没有下次了。Tom就这样消失了。

TBC


	2. 性史02

再次见到Tom的时候，已经是几年后。  
也许是第一印象太过深刻，此时身上挂着一件皱巴巴的衬衫，独自瑟缩着蹲在垃圾桶旁的人差点让他没认出来。  
他把他翻过来，他的头发长长了，贴在他的颈后，脸颊上还有些没擦干净的呕吐物。  
“草你的。”Tom看到Chris的那一刻直接爆了粗口。几年前他还为这个身上背着命案的明星打过官司，他提出的无罪辩护当然没通过，而帮这个人把无期徒刑减到五年刑期也足够让他名声大噪了。只是现在……  
“是我做的。”Chris供认不韪，一开始他只是想搞垮竞争的公司而已，只是查出了为他们辩护的律师事务所股东之一是Tom，他出于一种恶劣的好玩心理，顺便把那间律所弄破产了。  
Tom听到这句话真想冲上去把这个壮硕男人暴打一顿，他要动手的时候才发现自己已经醉到没有力气站起来。  
他意识到，他们之间的身份彻底对调了，仅仅在几年内。他的脑袋很疼，这个想法在瞬间便没掉了。  
“日。”  
“还想被我日吗？”  
“狗日的。”  
“嗯，现在狗要来日你了。”Chris抱起Tom的时候没有任何耻辱感，仿佛这彰显了他与怀里人的差距之大。他完全没有必要在这种人面前装。  
“好甜的味道，你是什么发情期的Omega吗？”Chris凑近Tom唯一没有被弄脏的领口，和一开始的血橙味道不一样，其实那味道混合着人工香精和恶心的反酸味。他单纯只是想要自己的气息标记即将得手的猎物，顺便用随意的脏话来侮辱他。  
“起码我当时对你还有尊重。”Tom盯着他，那眼睛却像他早已醒酒了，在月光下反光。很纯粹的灰蓝色。  
但这只让公主抱着他的男人愣怔了一下。  
“相信我，亲爱的，你没有。而且Omega这种时候需要什么尊重呢。”

“两个灵魂的结合。你有没有感觉到，你正被我撕裂……”他完全趴在他的脊背上时这样对他说，寒风和面前躯体的炽热让他颤栗着。  
“别装了。”我不是在被狗日吗。后半句话Tom没说出来，他突然又有点想吐了。  
操，他都忘记了他有多大了。他很痛，但酒精的副作用和那微弱的快感一起，让他没有逃走的欲望。  
这不是性。Chris试图想起第一次与这个人做爱的感受，在垃圾堆旁边他还真的有点想不起来，他只记得那不是性。那很像性，但那不是。  
“快点，发什么呆。”身下的人只是不停扭动着，如同蛇一般的腰线不停扭曲，既然都已经做了，Tom现在只想找到能让他更舒服的点，让身上的人好好贯穿他，穿破他。那个时候让他做什么都行。  
总之还有什么东西。这句话在Chris的大脑之中不停徘徊着，逐渐随着抽插的动作一起放大。就是一个没有回答的问题。身下连绵不绝的快感却逼迫着他不要去想。  
“真特么矫情，快点弄完。我想抽烟。”Tom这一生都没说过这么尖锐的话，但和这个人一起的时候他总是这么说话。虽然他真的很想抽烟，而且他的话的声调软的就像娇喘出来的。  
无所谓了。  
Chris这么想的时候正好戳上了Tom的前列腺，包裹着他阴茎的整个肠道正在颤抖着缩紧，他差点就射了。快感火箭一样爬上他的脊椎。  
“这么急，想要我草死你吗？”  
“对的，daddy，快点。”  
他想起来了，那次Tom离开的时候叫他的这声“daddy”。  
这句话莫名的让他烦躁，于是他伸出手捏住Tom脆弱的脖子。  
Tom果然没再说话，于是Chris直接加速了一个档，坚硬滚烫和柔软并存的肉棍不停捣鼓着他被操出汁水的肠道的时候这还真的快把Tom草死了。他克制不住地疯狂收缩着，这让Chris发出一声怒吼。  
也许他们确实灵魂结合了，他们都希望世界只剩下这一刻。  
“要…要被操…死了”他一瞬间有些收不住自己的声音，下一秒便泄了自己一身。  
“只是疯狂地叫喊吧。”  
“走进现代的坟墓里，品尝那流动的腐蚀灵魂的干涸血液。”  
“狂欢吧，唯一需要被记住的事情就是没什么值得被记住。”  
“狂欢吧，在这最后一刻。”  
“在高潮中死去。”  
他的眼泪突然涌出来了，在斑驳的视线里任由被他的身体迷得神魂颠倒的男人为他抹去泪水。  
“别哭。”

他不知道最后Chris有没有射，因为过度劳累和醉酒的关系，他连烟都没抽上就挂在男人身上睡着了。  
“破产生活让你染上烟瘾了吗？”他一醒来Chris就这么问他，Tom发现自己已经被放到了床上，就像被珍视的物品一样身体洁净。  
“是啊。”他这么纠结这个？这个疑问句很快就在Tom的脑袋里死亡了，他又用那种这几年来用的熟练的“博取同情”眼神看着Chris，眼睛里甚至闪着泪花，“所以你能给我一根吗？”  
事实证明这种眼神Chris很吃。Chris倒是翻了很久才从套房柜子里找出了一包烟，他把整包递过去，Tom又问他要打火机，他无奈地找到一包火柴。  
他抚摸着男人裸露在外的背脊，还有迷人的腰窝。若是不看Tom脸上细小的皱纹，真以为他还刚刚二十出头。  
“再来一次呗。一包烟一次。之后我借你钱。”他的手指在他的股间徘徊着，很老套地拍了下他圆润的臀瓣。  
Tom很明显没像喝醉时那样口无遮拦，但他还是没说什么，只是乖乖地保持着坐姿，任由Chris肆无忌惮地抚摸着。  
就这样吧。  
在男人吻上他时他闭上眼睛。


End file.
